This invention relates to an improved fishing rod holder and method for inserting and securing a rod and reel in an adjusted position using one hand and permitting easy removal in a continuous upward motion when a fish strikes.
Efforts have been made to provide effective fishing rod holders such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,222. Such fishing rod holders have required manipulation of a movable ring or bail for engagement with an end of the rod handle while a forward part of the handle rests upon a horizontal support carried between frame members supported on a vertical surface by a bracket having spaced openings for receiving legs. Such constructions have proved to be expensive and so difficult to use and to adjust because of the necessity for positioning of the moveable ring as to discourage their practical use in fishing. Like other rod holders presently on the market, the patented rod holder is capable of only limited adjustment and is easily dislodged.
Other efforts to provide a simplified effective fishing rod holder and method are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 965,826; 1,192,112; 3,033,503; 3,327,978; 3,564,753; 3,835,568; and 4,261,128.
It would be desirable therefore to provide a fishing rod holder and method wherein most standard fishing rod handles and reels may be adjustably positioned while permitting easy removal by a continuous upward movement of a forward end of the handle.